Mona Lisa
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Ela sorria. Sempre acolhedora e calma. Shino sabia o que havia sob o sorriso. Porque Hinata era como Mona Lisa. Expressiva somente a alguém como ele. - OneShot prêmio para Tifa Valentine - Vencedora do Desafio SasuHina - Kiss Me.


**Disclaimer: **_A Hinata já beijou o Shino, ficou com o Shikamaru, agarrou o Sasuke e namorou o Neji? …Não. Por isso, Naruto não é meu. Pertence ao ilustre (e sádico, rs) Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

**Sinopse: **_Ela sorria. Sempre acolhedora e calma. Shino sabia o que havia sob o sorriso. Porque Hinata era como Mona Lisa. Expressiva somente a alguém como ele._

**Categoria: **_Romance e Drama._

**Aviso IMPORTANTE: **_Essa OneShot é dedicada à __**Tifa Valentine**__ que ganhou – de forma merecida – o __**primeiro lugar **__no Desafio "Kiss Me" do Fórum SasuHina. _

_- Flor, espero que aprecie este presente, apesar de ser simples demais a alguém talentoso como você. (L)_

* * *

><p><strong>Mona Lisa<strong>

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

-Para Tifa Valentine-

.

**Woah, Mona Lisa**

**Eu pagaria para ver você franzir a testa**

(The Ballad Of Mona Lisa – Panic! At The Disco)

.

.

_Eu sempre gostei do Sol._

_Do calor que envolve o corpo e deixa os dias claros. Dos sorrisos que desperta nas crianças que aproveitam para se divertir ou dos casais enamorados que trocam carícias sob as árvores._

_Eu sempre gostei da sensação quente sobre o meu rosto e especialmente do tom dourado desta poderosa esfera de fogo._

_._

_Talvez por isso ele tenha atraído a minha atenção._

_Talvez por causar com seu sorriso o mesmo efeito._

_Talvez por seus fios sedosos terem a cor de ouro que já apreciava._

_._

_Era impossível não sentir meu coração aquecer em sua presença._

_Naruto era o meu Sol._

* * *

><p>Ela caminhava silenciosamente pela Vila. Os passos calmos e a expressão cansada denunciavam o término de um dia intenso. A missão havia sido concluída com sucesso, mas internamente Hinata sabia que poderia ter se esforçado mais.<p>

Poderia ter sido melhor do que havia demonstrado.

Era sempre assim. Após uma missão a frustração a invadia como um veneno corrosivo, deixando-a com a intensa sensação de que nunca seria capaz de se sentir satisfeita com seu desempenho. Sentia certa raiva ao pensar que seu pai estava certo em deserdá-la com a justificativa de que não tinha potencial suficiente para ser a herdeira do Clã Hyuuga.

Ela pensava que nunca poderia assumir a densa responsabilidade por tantas vidas. Era simples demais, frágil demais, benevolente demais. Sempre evitava matar os shinobis inimigos, a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário. Costumava acertar seus tanketsus apenas para desmaiá-los por tempo suficiente à execução da missão.

_Hipócrita_.

Por que, afinal, escolhera ser uma kunoichi quando lhe faltava a indiferença necessária? Quando seu coração não continha a frieza capaz de torná-la forte? Quando chegava das missões tão cabisbaixa e insatisfeita como nesse momento?

_Estúpida_.

Suspirou, derrotada. Nesses momentos em que o _Sol _resplandecia com suas cores avermelhadas sob as nuvens em um cenário poente, a Hyuuga sentia o coração apertar em sofrimento. Mais – ou menos – um dia chegava ao fim e ela ainda _não _se sentia próximo de ser o que _Naruto_ merecia.

Um _Sol _como _ele_ devia ter ao seu lado, ao menos, uma estrela brilhante. Devia ter ao seu lado uma pessoa tão iluminada como era. Alguém digno da sua presença acolhedora e quente.

Havia sido triste admitir que não tinha chances e não combinava com Naruto. Depois de algum tempo, já não alimentava esperanças. Contentava-se em vê-lo à distância, acompanhando seus passos e esforçando-se em ser cada vez melhor, como ele era aos seus olhos.

.

Naruto continuava sendo seu _Sol_.

Ironicamente tão distante quanto a própria esfera de fogo.

.

_- Hina-chan! _ – Uma voz feminina bradou em meio às pessoas e os perolados flagraram os longos cabelos dourados de Yamanaka Ino. _– Que bom encontrar você! _– A jovem expressou assim que estava perto o suficiente.

_- Olá, I-Ino-chan. _– A morena cumprimentou polidamente, sentindo-se tola por gaguejar devido a atenção que recebia por estar ao lado de uma das beldades de Konoha.

_- Hoje vamos ao Ichiraku e você não poderá faltar. _– As safiras eram brilhantes pela animação e a Hyuuga já considerava difícil negar. – _É raro estarmos todos disponíveis, então, nem pense em dormir!_

Um sorriso sem-graça demonstrou que a morena realmente pensava em descansar, mas quando Ino utilizava aquele tom de voz autoritário era quase impossível fazê-la aceitar qualquer argumento.

_- Certo... _– A voz delicada expressou, contrariada. – _Estarei lá. _

E ao ver a Yamanaka afastar-se satisfeita, a jovem considerou que aquela noite talvez fosse longa demais.

* * *

><p><em>A felicidade das pessoas sempre me deixou feliz. <em>

_É incrível como o sorriso dos meus amigos me aquece por dentro. Seus olhos brilhando em contentamento, seus corpos agitados pela empolgação de uma nova experiência, formavam um conjunto que sempre me animou._

_Agradecer pelas conquistas dos meus amigos era o suficiente para me fazer esquecer dos meus próprios problemas. Observá-los, acompanhá-los, participar de sua felicidade, fazia-me esquecer de mim mesma._

_._

_Esquecer da minha vida chata, sem graça. _

_Esquecer das minhas fragilidades insuperáveis._

_._

_Então, de repente, vê-los tão felizes fez-me notar que não combinavam comigo. Eles sorriam com tamanha alegria que me senti solitária por não ser capaz de retribuir com o mesmo entusiasmo._

_Porque, lá no fundo, meu maior desejo parecia aprisionar meus sentimentos._

_Senti-me tola ao perceber que apenas desejava..._

_Ser feliz também._

* * *

><p>Após o ataque da Akatsuki sobre Konoha, o Ichiraku Lámen havia recebido especial atenção ao ser reconstruído. O espaço era amplo com várias mesas de madeira polida, adornadas com toalhas brancas cuidadosamente bordadas. O ambiente era claro e acolhedor, mantendo certa simplicidade que ganhava modernidade com a música ambiente. Não era à toa que muitas pessoas utilizavam o Ichiraku como ponto de encontro.<p>

Hinata adentrou o ambiente com o coração descompassado, sem lembrar ao certo a razão para ter realmente aceitado aquela convocação. Só de pensar que deixou sua atraente cama seus pés _quase_ traíam sua convicção. _Quase_. No entanto, ela havia dado a sua palavra e este era seu _nindo_.

Não que alguém realmente se importasse com isso.

_- Hina, aqui! _– O tom grave conhecido atraiu sua atenção e logo o sorriso alegre, porém não totalmente satisfeito, moldou-se em seus lábios rosados. Era muito bom reencontrá-lo.

_- Kiba-kun! _– A jovem expressou caminhando em sua direção para abraçá-lo. No caminho, notou que junto à mesa do amigo estavam outras pessoas conhecidas.

Ao notar que Shino ainda não estava presente para abraçá-lo, cumprimentou a todos com um sorriso tímido e sentou-se ao lado de Tenten na extremidade da mesa. À sua frente estava Sakura e ao seu lado esquerdo Ino. As kunoichis pareciam animadas em uma conversa casual e logo Hinata viu-se inclinada sobre a mesa para ouvi-las melhor.

_- Então, ele me beijou!_ – Ino exclamou empolgada.

_- Você deixou que o Kankurou lhe beijasse enquanto saía com o Neji? _– A rosada questionou em tom incrédulo.

_- Ah, o Neji não firmou suas intenções comigo. _– A outra argumentou. – _Tecnicamente não estamos namorando._

Tenten revirou os olhos, contrariada. E Hinata conteve uma expressão desgostosa. Afinal, não concordava com as atitudes impensadas da loira e Neji era seu querido primo. A sério, não lhe agradava em nada aquela conversa.

_ - Não ouse dar sermões! _– A loira ordenou com as safiras fixas sobre os verdes severos. _– Você estava com o Shikamaru enquanto ele namorava a Temari, testuda._

_- Ela não sabia que o Shikamaru estava namorando. –_ Tenten salientou franzindo as bonitas sobrancelhas em defesa da amiga. O tom enraivecido denunciava que a mestre das armas não gostava de saber que Ino traíra seu companheiro de Time em uma viagem a Suna.

_- E você? _– A jovem questionou encarando as esferas âmbar em desafio. – _Sabia que o Kiba estava prometido em casamento quando fez de tudo para conquistá-lo, Tenten?_

A castanha encarou a mesa em silêncio, sentindo-se oprimida pela pergunta. Ela sabia da condição do Kiba, mas o que sentia era maior que o bom senso. Estavam juntos há cinco meses e davam-se tão bem um com o outro. Desconhecia as consequências da anulação de uma promessa de casamento no Clã Inuzuka, mas evitava pensar nisso quando estava com o namorado.

Hinata observou as acusações em um silêncio incômodo. Não gostava quando as amigas discutiam daquela maneira velada, lançando umas sobre as outras suas falhas. O incômodo era maior porque _ela _nunca tinha o que dizer.

Sempre fora solitária. Aguardando um amor infantil correspondê-la. Era ridículo pensar que se declarou ao Naruto em uma situação que poderia matá-la e depois de alguns meses a única resposta que obtivera foi um simples sorriso nervoso.

O loiro decidira ignorar a situação.

Ela nunca se sentiu tão humilhada.

_- A única entre nós que possui um caráter inquestionável é a Hinata. _– Ino declarou e a morena encolheu-se na cadeira.

_- Ela está aguardando uma pessoa especial, não é, Hina-chan? _– A rosada questionou em timbre suave, quase temerosa de que a Hyuuga se sentisse ofendida.

_- E essa pessoa seria loira de olhos azuis? _– A Mitsashi perguntou sorrindo, alheia à expressão entristecida da amiga.

Há muito Hinata não aguardava Naruto. Além de ter seus sentimentos ignorados, ela sabia que o coração do jinchuuriki pertencia somente à Haruno. Apesar disso, alguns boatos indicavam que ele havia se envolvido com uma garota da Vila da Névoa. A morena nunca teria coragem de perguntar se eram verdade.

_- Não. _– Respondeu simplesmente, atraindo olhares surpresos.

_- O quê? _– Ino gritou na mesa, fazendo com que a conversa dos rapazes cessasse brevemente. _– Kami, quando pretendia nos contar que há outra pessoa?_

Os perolados arregalaram-se com a sentença. Não havia outra pessoa! Nunca houve. Ela simplesmente não estava aguardando por ninguém.

_- N-Não é i-isso! _ – Corrigiu, visivelmente nervosa.

_- Ah, mas deveria ser. _– Sakura comentou solidária. _– Você é uma pessoa incrível, Hina-chan. _

O coração da jovem aqueceu com o elogio. Se suas amigas soubessem que nunca se sentira incrível.

_- Com certeza merece uma pessoa especial. _– Tenten concordou, sorrindo com carinho. – _Não consigo entender como é feliz sozinha._

"Eu não sou", pensou amargamente, deixando um sorriso no rosto. Era um pouco deprimente pensar que ninguém notava sua solidão.

_- Acho que devia pensar, ao menos, como gostaria que fosse essa pessoa especial. _– A Yamanaka completou antes que os rapazes passassem a atrair a atenção das jovens.

* * *

><p><em>Sempre fui uma idealista incorrigível.<em>

_Acreditar que poderia casar e construir uma família feliz era o mínimo._

_._

_Então, você amadurece, experimenta e vive. E logo seus sonhos passam a se tornar cada vez mais difíceis de se realizar. Antes, um sorvete lhe fazia feliz. Depois, você deseja um emprego. Uma casa. Uma congratulação._

_Antes, um abraço amigo era o suficiente para apaziguar sua dor._

_Depois, não importam os abraços. A dor não vai embora._

_E você entende que as lembranças permanecem._

_E que algumas feridas simplesmente não curam._

_._

_E mesmo que tudo esteja ruindo ao seu redor, você continua a idealizar. Em uma permanente teimosia, agarrando-se à esperança como se fosse sua própria vida. _

_E, finalmente, você aprende que..._

_._

_Não são as dificuldades para realizar os sonhos que frustram._

_São suas próprias expectativas._

_._

_É lamentável admitir – e por vezes sinto-me tola –, mas..._

_Eu ainda sou idealista._

* * *

><p>Hinata continuou sorrindo durante a noite, mesmo quando Naruto chegou com seu humor radiante e sentou-se ao lado da Sakura. Ela sorria das piadas, dos gestos exagerados dos amigos, dos comentários alegres.<p>

Talvez sorrisse para manter a imagem de que estava feliz. Ela não suportaria que a vissem desnuda de sua armadura. Não suportaria que a julgassem como ela própria julgava. Alguém anônimo. Triste e descartável. Dar atenção ao seu mundo interno era decadente. Então, limitava-se a observar os outros.

Observou Neji trocar olhares furtivos com Ino; Sakura criticar um desenho do Sai; Naruto rir com Chouji e Shikamaru sobre algo que não deu atenção; Tenten beijar os lábios de Kiba; Akamaru dormir aos pés do dono; Shino – que chegou depois – fingir interesse sobre o que Lee dizia.

Os perolados continuaram fixos sobre a face inexpressiva do amigo de longa data. Não entendia como as pessoas consideravam Shino ilegível – até mais do que seu primo. Aos seus olhos atentos, as mínimas expressões do Aburame ganhavam significados.

Ela sorriu ao notar um leve arquear da sobrancelha direita. Era a maneira sutil de Shino expressar incredulidade. Não tardaria para que ele interrompesse e questionasse o que achava refutável. Quase riu quando poucos segundos depois a voz grave formulou algum argumento e Lee se calou com os negros assustados. Eram poucas as pessoas que podiam contra-argumentar Shino.

Logo as lentes escuras voltaram-se para ela, que retribuiu o olhar com um pequeno sorriso. Ela já previra que Shino sentisse que era observado. Ele possuía uma capacidade única de dedicar atenção a tudo.

Enquanto as horas passavam, Hinata manteve as palavras de Ino em mente.

Quem seria uma pessoa especial para si mesma? Naruto era especial, mas não para alguém como ela. E a hipótese de que talvez não houvesse esta pessoa era terrivelmente amedrontadora. Quando todos brindaram no término da noite, a jovem elevou o pequeno copo com saquê e desejou, profundamente, encontrar a resposta.

* * *

><p><em>Dizem que todos têm sua alma gêmea. A metade da laranja. A tampa da panela. E outras frases tão otimistas – e pouco culturais – quanto essas.<em>

_Confesso que acreditei com todo o meu ser ter encontrado essa pessoa. _

_Naruto foi, por muito tempo, a força que não possuía._

_._

_Enquanto minha família me pressionava para cumprir minhas obrigações, Naruto simplesmente dizia para fazer o que acreditasse. Ele não torcia pela minha vitória, mas para que revelasse o melhor de mim. E naquela minha medíocre vida, sua presença me iluminou._

_._

_Então, dediquei tudo de mim por ele._

_Porque o Naruto era a única pessoa que meus olhos viam. A única por quem meu coração se aquecia. A única que se preocupou em provar que todos estavam errados ao meu respeito._

_Era impossível que uma pessoa despertasse um amor tão grandioso e não fosse "minha metade", "meu complemento". Era impossível admitir que ele não me amasse, porque apenas a sua existência era o suficiente para me fazer feliz._

.

_Doeu quando percebi..._

_Meus sentimentos refletiam o intenso desejo em ser reconhecida._

_Eles não revelavam nada além de mim mesma._

_._

_Não era ao Naruto a quem amava._

_Era ao __**meu**__ Naruto._

_Ao __**meu **__Sol._

* * *

><p><em>- Não precisava me acompanhar, Shino. <em>– A voz de sinos expressou, condolente. Neji sumira no final do encontro, provavelmente na companhia de Ino, e o amigo dispôs-se a levá-la.

_- Além de cuidar da sua segurança... – _O tom rouco iniciou e a jovem mirou curiosa o rosto masculino. _– Quero conversar com você._

Não soube identificar por que, mas o coração da Hyuuga pareceu dar um salto com a afirmativa. Apenas pelo timbre masculino, ela soube que o assunto seria importante. Shino era um homem de iniciativa, mas eram raros os momentos em que a pressionava.

Diminuíram o ritmo quando chegaram à fachada do prédio onde a Hyuuga morava desde que fora deserdada. Ela nada disse enquanto subia as escadas e o amigo a seguia, entendendo no silêncio que Shino aguardaria estarem no interior do pequeno apartamento para dizer o que pretendia.

Entraram na sala e a morena retirou o casaco deixando-o sobre o encosto do sofá de dois lugares. Ela foi até a cozinha e colocou a chaleira no fogo para preparar um chá. Era um hábito comum sempre que Shino a visitava.

Ao retornar para a sala encontrou o amigo sentado no sofá com um dos casacos sobre as pernas, deixando os cabelos castanhos livres do costumeiro capuz. Os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos e as mãos grandes com os dedos entrelaçados formavam uma pose atraente. Eram poucas pessoas que viam Shino daquela maneira, mais natural e despojada, mas depois de alguns anos de convivência era uma cena comum à Hyuuga, muito embora ainda se surpreendesse.

Ele não se moveu quando o corpo feminino se acomodou ao seu lado. Hinata aguardou pacientemente até que a voz grave rompesse o silêncio:

_- Há algum tempo percebo que não está bem, Hinata. _– A sentença causou surpresa e a jovem remexeu-se incomodada. _– Independentemente do que está havendo, você sabe que pode contar comigo._

Os perolados miraram o chão polido e o estômago da morena pareceu contrair-se com a ansiedade. Imaginara que Shino pudesse perceber sua falsa alegria, mas ele estivera envolvido com várias missões e viam-se tão pouco que manteve o sorriso no rosto e desconsiderou a possibilidade de expressar o que sentia realmente, preocupada em manter as aparências para não causar preocupação.

Aparentemente, Shino a conhecia melhor do que previra.

_- N-Não é nada. _– Sorriu calma, com sempre fazia, para não ser um fardo aos ombros cansados do amigo.

_- Seu sorriso não me convence. _– A voz soou assertiva, atraindo os perolados que reluziam tristeza. _– Não gosto do que vejo sob suas expressões._

Ela sabia que Shino evitaria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas era quase impossível não se entregar àquela oportunidade de expressar o que sentia. Encarou o lado oposto da sala para que ele não visse seus lábios trêmulos, mas quando as mãos grandes e calorosas tocaram os braços frágeis e desnudos, uma agitação violenta tomou o corpo feminino e logo os perolados inundaram-se com as lágrimas.

A morena apenas deixou-se guiar pelo movimento sutil das mãos de Shino e logo seu corpo moldou-se ao dele em um abraço acolhedor. As mãos delicadas escondiam-se sob as costas do amigo e ela não o encarou quando apoiou sua cabeça no largo peito. O corpo do shinobi estava inclinado no sofá e suas mãos dançavam suavemente pelas madeixas índigo da jovem entre seus braços, em uma carícia que denunciava preocupação.

Hinata ouvia o coração compassado do Shino como uma melodia única. A respiração acalmou-se ao ritmo do arfar do peito masculino e as lágrimas silenciosas diminuíram, mas ela continuou naquela posição até que todos os seus sentidos estivessem cientes da proximidade dos corpos e das sensações despertadas. Ela nunca havia reparado como o perfume do amigo era agradável. Uma mistura de laranja e menta; envolvente e refrescante. Ainda, o calor que emanava do corpo de Shino era aconchegante, mesmo no verão como estavam. Ela sabia que a temperatura era elevada para manter os insetos em seu organismo, mas nunca imaginara que pudesse se sentir envolvida em um abraço morno. Era como o calor do _Sol_ sobre seu corpo, tal como sempre gostou.

O som de um apito soou no ambiente silencioso e a jovem desvencilhou-se do abraço acolhedor com o rosto rubro. Ela não o encarou quando se afastou explicando ser a chaleira para o chá.

Somente quando caminhou até a cozinha, a Hyuuga percebeu.

Suas pernas nunca estiveram tão trêmulas.

* * *

><p><em>Sabe aquela sensação de ter dedicado tempo e energia preparando-se para uma atividade que depois foi cancelada? Ou quando você estuda como um condenado para um teste que não avalia absolutamente nada do que estudou?<em>

_Foi como me senti quando descobri que meus sentimentos pelo Naruto, o __**meu **__Sol, não eram exatamente o que pensava._

_._

_Dizem que ao perder um grande amor, seu coração parece partir em milhares de pedaços que nunca serão reunidos de novo. Que a vida perde suas cores. Que nunca seremos felizes em outro relacionamento._

_Então, você passa a observar pessoas que dizem terem amado mais de uma vez e flagra-se questionando qual dos relacionamentos era, definitivamente, amor. Isso porque é doloroso admitir que um sentimento tão especial possa ser "facilmente" construído tantas vezes._

_E suas observações avançam ao ponto de constatar que, na verdade, não existe somente uma forma de amor. E justamente a capacidade de adquirir diferentes formas torna este sentimento tão admirável._

_Então, aqueles homens com quem suas amigas se relacionaram adquirem um papel mais importante do que apenas uma aventura. E os ex-maridos das suas vizinhas não lhe parecem somente velhos bêbados e inúteis._

_._

_Cada pessoa que passou pela nossa vida, cada relacionamento que foi construído, consolidaram quem somos, nossa forma de amar._

_Naruto foi especial para mim de um jeito que ninguém será._

_Mas, neste momento meus olhos se abriram._

_E era hora de mudar._

* * *

><p>Hinata sentia-se constrangida enquanto sorvia o chá em pequenos goles ao lado de Shino. Era estranha a situação, porque já havia experimentado a sensação de receber um abraço do amigo, mas agora que o vira diferente sua timidez parecia incontrolável.<p>

_- Posso ir embora se quiser. _– O Aburame se pronunciou colocando a xícara de chá sobre a mesa de centro.

_- Não! – _A resposta foi rápida e a morena encolheu-se com a vergonha. _– Quer dizer, n-não há n-necessidade, Shino. _– Emendou na tentativa de reduzir a ansiedade anterior.

Ela não o encarou quando sentiu o corpo masculino aproximar-se um pouco mais. As grandes mãos retiraram a xícara que aquecia os dedos femininos, colocando-a também sobre a mesa de centro. Então, a voz rouca, quase sussurrante, pediu:

_- Olhe para mim. _– A morena mordeu o lábio inferior em nervosismo, antes de obedecer e fixar os perolados sobre as lentes escuras. – _Quer me dizer o que está acontecendo?_

Alguns segundos se passaram e logo a jovem assentiu, decidida a aproveitar a oportunidade de conversar com alguém confiável. Ela sabia que Shino era a pessoa mais discreta e honesta que conhecia. Não havia, necessariamente, pelo que temer.

_- Shino, você... _– Começou, suspirando enquanto formulava a pergunta em sua mente. _– Já se sentiu solitário?_

A sobrancelha esquerda elevou-se minimamente e a Hyuuga compreendeu que o amigo estava refletindo a pergunta.

_- Penso que todos nos sentimos assim algumas vezes. _– Respondeu, por fim, após poucos minutos. _– Você se sente solitária?_

_- Acho que nunca encontrarei... _– Hesitou desviando o olhar para a xícara de chá. _– Alguém. _– Completou em um sussurro constrangido.

_- Você provavelmente se sente assim por ouvir suas amigas compartilhando experiências. Por quê? _– Explicou ajeitando o óculos sobre o nariz reto. – _Porque é muito observadora, o que dificulta ter suas próprias experiências._

A morena sorriu. Em parte porque concordava. Em parte porque sempre achara graça quando Shino perguntava e respondia a si mesmo.

_- Você deve ter razão. _– Ela afirmou, sentindo que não devia falar mais.

_- Não devia permitir que __**ele**__ domine suas escolhas. _– A voz rouca soou um pouco rude e Hinata entendeu a quem o amigo se referia. Naruto. _– Você, mais do que ninguém, deve ser capaz de escolher o que lhe faz feliz._

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior mais uma vez e assentiu. Shino sempre sabia o que dizer. Era fácil ser sincera quando se recebe a retribuição do gesto.

Os perolados pousaram sobre o rosto masculino e a jovem sentiu o interior vibrar ao admirá-lo. Algumas vezes, Hinata pensava que as mulheres da Vila apenas não corriam atrás de Shino porque nunca o observaram atentamente. E o casaco que o amigo usava revelava sua discrição intencional.

De uma forma estranha, desta vez, a jovem não pôde evitar sentir-se um pouco vaidosa por ser uma das únicas mulheres capazes de vê-lo tão próximo. De admirá-lo como fazia neste momento, tendo-o sentado tão à vontade em seu sofá. O sorriso alargou-se com a constatação.

_- Nesse momento... _– Ela começou, sem notar o timbre melodioso de sua voz. _– Você me faz feliz._

Ela ainda sorria quando Shino inclinou-se um pouco mais, ao ponto de seus lábios quase tocarem os dela. Não ousou ou conseguiu emitir qualquer reação, tamanho o torpor que sentiu quando as mãos masculinas retiraram o óculos escuro lentamente, como uma peça de roupa.

Quando os perolados encontraram os olhos de Shino, a jovem engoliu em seco. As esferas pareciam chocolate derretido com sua cor amendoada, mas a proximidade revelava alguns detalhes esverdeados que a morena flagrou-se desejando analisar. Foram raras as vezes que vira aqueles olhos, mas esta certamente era a primeira vez que podia admirá-los.

Eram orbes quentes, seguros, intensos. Hinata sequer ousou piscar para gravar em memória cada nano-segundo da experiência. Encarar Shino era como mergulhar de um penhasco e não alcançar o solo, mas se sentir tranquila e controlada. Era possuir tudo e reconhecer-se no nada.

E o único sentimento que prevalecera quando a morena pousou suas mãos suavemente sobre a face masculina era de que desejava mais. Ela desejava Shino, de uma forma tão intensa como nunca desejara ninguém. Queria aprofundar a intimidade que ele havia iniciado ao despir o óculos. Queria provar um pouco daquela pequena parcela de insanidade.

Os perolados mantiveram-se fixos sobre aqueles olhos tão enigmáticos até o momento em que os lábios se tocaram em uma carícia suave, quase inexistente, sentindo a textura e o confronto do hálito quente sobre a face. Ela permitiu que os pulmões se inflassem de ar; coragem e ousadia adentrando o corpo com o oxigênio.

Então, a jovem pressionou seus lábios contra os dele com maior intensidade e sentiu-o reagir ao contato. As mãos masculinas que antes a acariciaram pacientemente agora embrenhavam-se nos longos cabelos intensificando a proximidade. A jovem arfou quando sentiu a língua aveludada pedir passagem e sua racionalidade parecia tê-la abandonado quando o gosto de Shino misturou-se ao seu em sincronia e movimentos ousados.

O coração parecia explodir no peito quando a mão do Aburame abandonou os fios sedosos e envolveu sua cintura, apertando-a de maneira possessiva. Seu corpo inteiro parecia queimar a cada toque, a cada investida da língua vigorosa contra a sua, a cada respiração pesada de Shino.

E ali, naquele momento, ela descobriu estar entre os braços de uma pessoa especial.

* * *

><p><em>É engraçado como a vida pode nos conduzir a lugares imprevisíveis. <em>

_Se antes estive solitária e triste, reconheço grande parcela de responsabilidade. Não foi necessário que uma pessoa desconhecida surgisse em seu cavalo branco e armadura brilhante, perfeita segundo minhas idealizações, para resgatar-me de meu próprio inferno pessoal._

_._

_Foi necessário, apenas, observar melhor quem havia ao meu redor. _

_E, acima de tudo, foi necessário dar uma chance a mim mesma._

_._

_Lembro-me que depois daquela noite, começamos a namorar. E não tardou para que o Shino se revelasse cada vez mais especial em minha vida. Certa vez, perguntei a ele como notou minha tristeza sob a perfeita encenação e a resposta – sempre sincera – comparou-me à Mona Lisa._

_Um sorriso genuinamente pintado para tornar a imagem bonita, mas que não trazia brilho aos olhos. Um sorriso topograficamente atraente, mas pouco interpretado. _

_Foi impossível não sorrir verdadeiramente com a comparação. Assim como Da Vinci, somente Shino poderia analisar minhas expressões com tamanha sensibilidade._

.

_Se hoje respondesse Yamanaka Ino, poderia dizer com tranquilidade as características de uma pessoa especial. E o faria orgulhosa por não se tratar de mera idealização, mas por reconhecer em alguém estas qualidades. _

_**Uma pessoa especial...**_

_Conheceria minhas expressões o suficiente para observar haver algo errado sob meus sorrisos. Demonstraria genuína preocupação ao me visitar apenas para ouvir minhas aflições. Respeitaria o meu tempo e espaço pessoal. _

_**Uma pessoa especial...**_

_Seria sincera e honesta. Teria a seriedade necessária para lidar com as situações. Não me subestimaria._ _Não hesitaria em me amar intensamente ou desejar. _

.

_E..._

_No caso de Aburame Shino..._

_Nunca, __**nunca**__, tiraria o óculos diante de outra mulher._

**~Owari.**

* * *

><p><strong>!Chegamos ao Fim!<strong>

Que saudades de vocês, povo! \õ/

.

Ah, foi especial escrever essa OneShot.

Primeiro porque adoro o casal, mas é raro encontrá-lo por aqui. *chora*

Segundo porque **Shino é um personagem tão fodástico!**

Adoro sua personalidade.

.

**Estou super curiosa para saber o que acharam! =)**

Especialmente a **Tifa Valentine**, para quem essa OneShot é dedicada.

.

Honestamente, como sempre, não gostei muito.

Falta experiência com o casal, suponho.

.

O que importa, na verdade, é a opinião de vocês. *-*

.

**O QUE ACHARAM DA HISTÓRIA E DO CASAL?**

**.**

...Por favor, comentem...

Espero retornar em breve com novo capítulo de alguma história.

.Saudades.

.

**Aceito**

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

**.Em reviews.**


End file.
